


El trabajo de la mecánica

by BriWeirdo



Series: La mecánica del universo [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Steampunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWeirdo/pseuds/BriWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Universo Steampunk) Éponine, una mecánica, espera a Montparnasse para mostrarle su último proyecto. Un brazo mecánico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El trabajo de la mecánica

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo sólo espero que su fantasma no me persiga por tal osadía

El trabajo de la mecánica.

El taller de Éponine había cerrado aquella tarde a causa del invitado que iba a tener aquel día. El mostrador, la única apertura al público que había en aquel local, se encontraba cerrado. El negocio se hallaba bajo una planta irregular producto de las múltiples reparaciones de madera que se habían hecho a causa de los bajos presupuestos con el que se había hecho aquel edificio, así como el del resto de la calle.

La joven rubia iba de un lado a otro de su lugar de trabajo, donde destacaba una enorme mesa de madera oscura llena de diversos planos, y encima de los cuales se encontraba su último trabajo: un brazo mecánico destinado a poder realizar trabajos de una manera mucho más cuidadosa una vez se colocaba en un brazo humano.

El proyecto ya estaba terminado, y Éponine no daba vueltas por él, aunque en parte era así. No era el único trabajo que tenía, y una vez que este ya lo había terminado podía dedicarse a los otros, mas el brazo ocupaba toda la mesa, y hasta que Montparnasse, que no se podía llamar cliente, pero sí futuro dueño del brazo, llegase, no podía quitarlo. Y aquello la estaba poniendo de los nervios, puesto que tenía las herramientas necesarias repartidas por las diversas mesas pegadas a la pared.

Afortunadamente, hacía tiempo que había decidido que, al menos, en aquel refugio que era el taller para ella, iba a olvidarse de los vestidos incómodos que se le quedaban enganchadas en todas partes, y llevaba unos pantalones pegados de color negro, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y abombadas, y un corset rojo que acentuaba sus caderas, herencia materna. Un simple broche con forma de reloj unía la blusa con el corset para evitar que se le moviese, y la cadena que salía de éste llevaba hasta el pantalón que lo sujetaba con una pinza y evitaba que este se le pudiera caer, especialmente en aquellos días del mes en los que no tenía muchos encargos.

En aquel momento trabajaba en la maquinaria de un insecto que pretendía ser autónomo, pero que las manos de un niño habían estropeado el mecanismo.

Los animales mecánicos eran una obra del desaparecido ingeniero Jean Valjean; unas obras que habían empezado siendo juguetes, pero que con el tiempo y la imposibilidad de emularlos en su origen, habían acabado con el nombre de obras de arte y la venta de algunos de ellos movía grandes cantidades de dinero.

Solo esa historia serviría para que Éponine se sintiera abrumada de poder trabajar algo tan grande como aquello… si fuera un original.

Como suelen pasar con aquellos objetos valiosos, pronto habían aparecido en el mercado, en especial el mercado negro, imitaciones de aquellas máquinas, y lo era quien no tenía uno de esos animales. Sin embargo era fácil reconocer los originales. Los engranajes no estaban bien fabricados y no eran proporcionales, piezas que debía ocupar el mismo espacio, una era de un mayor grosor que otra, lo que a la larga podía ocasionar el fallo del mecanismo, lo que denotaba la falta de cuidado a la hora de fabricarlos. Además, estas no eran de platas, como lo que había leído de las piezas de Valjean, además de que el recubrimiento del insecto que tenía en sus manos no era oro, sino hojalata, y se notaba por donde habían sido unidas las piezas, cosa que no ocurría con la máquina original.

Sin embargo, hasta que pudiese analizar un original, para Éponine ambas piezas funcionaban de igual manera.

Estaba buscando qué destornillador sería el adecuado para los tornillos con los que estaba trabajando, cuando escuchó el reloj. Dirigió la mirada a este, que se encontraba en la pared. La aguja irregular denotaba que en su origen no había sido destinada a formar parte de un reloj.

Y como si de un reloj se tratase, Montparnasse estaba llamando a la puerta. Era fácil saber que se trataba de él, puesto que era la única persona que llamaba a la puerta trasera del taller, por norma general, la gente la buscaba por el mostrador, o por la puerta que daba a su casa. Sólo el joven era conocer de aquella entrada estaba operativa.

Éponine, a paso tranquilo, se dirigió a la puerta y quitó el pestillo antes de abrir la puerta para toparse con la alta figura de Montparnasse.

—No hace falta que eches el pestillo, sólo yo conozco este acceso. —Dijo a modo de saludo, mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de la puerta, inclinándose hacia el rostro de la joven, con intención de robarle un beso.

—Precisamente por eso tengo el pestillo. —Ignorando sus intentos de camelarla, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, Éponine se apartó de la puerta, adentrándose de nuevo en el talle. —Cierra la puerta.

Estaba previsto que cayera una tormenta helada y por el frío que se había colado por la puerta se podía intuir que no faltaba mucho.

—Tu taller apesta, Éponine.

—Pues déjala abierta. —Sin embargo, Parnasse la cerró.

Era cierto, en el taller el olor a piezas de metal se mezclaba con el aceite para engrasarlas y el humo producto de la estufa de carbón que estaba ya en las últimas y muy pronto quedarían solo brasas.

— ¿Algún lugar donde pueda dejar la gabardina sin que acabe llena de pringue?

La rubia señaló un simple mueble libre de sus herramientas y botes de trabajo.

—Quizás también deberías quitarte la camisa, no sé si el brazo se te ajustará bien con ella puesta…

—Cualquier cosa para verme sin ropa… —Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del moreno mientras se quitaba el chaleco de cuero marrón, para dejarlo junto a la otra prenda. —Se me van a poner los pezones como pitorros por el frío.

—No seas quejita. —Murmuró ella dejando el taburete que solía utilizar para cuando tenía que hacer un trabajo minimalista, cerca de la estufa.

Una vez se quitó la camisa, tomó asiento mirando todo lo que le rodeaba. Las cadenas negras, que estaban enganchadas en los pantalones del mismo color y raídos, difícil de terminar si por moda o por muchos usos, tintineaban contra la madera del taburete. Por norma general, utilizaba esas cadenas para llevar diversas armas blancas, mas en esa ocasión parecía ser un simple adorno.

En la mesa central, Éponine estaba preparando el brazo mecánico, antes de acercarse a él.

—Extiende el brazo. —Le pidió, volviendo a ignorar aquellas palabras que le pedían ser más suave con él. —Estate quieto y callado. Tengo que fijar esto y te puedo dar un pellizco.

—Seguro. Échale las culpas al brazo. ¡Au! —Casi ni había terminado de hablar cuando notó el pellizco cerca del codo, y por la cara que Éponine había puesto, sabía que lo había hecho a posta. —No sé todavía por qué te aguanto.

Éponine terminó de cerrar aquello para que no se le cayese, algo fundamental, puesto que todo estaba hecho a medida del brazo del muchacho, para que pudiera aprovechar al máximo todas las funciones que tenía.

—Por que soy la única que todavía no te ha echado de su taller. —Colocó los brazos en las caderas, observando como le queda aquello. — ¿Te duele, aprieta o algo?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, moviendo la mano. El movimiento se ajustaba perfectamente al natural, y no tiraba. —Te has lucido esta vez.

— ¿Sólo esta vez? —Preguntó ella mientras iba a por diversos objetos. —Anda, vamos a probarla.

El modo de uso era sencillo. En la parte externa del brazo se encontraban diversas válvulas y ruedas que apretaban o aflojaban diversas partes de la máquina, la cual ocupaba todo su brazo, salvo por los dedos de metal, los cuales sobresalían para poder coger cosas con una mayor firmeza, o eran capaces de cargar con pesados objetos sin que el brazo tuviera que realizar excesivos esfuerzos.

Y esa eran algunas de las cualidades, más no era la única. Aquello le permitía tener más precisión en los movimientos, si podía utilizarlo de modo correcto. Podía agarrar algo con una mano y ajustar la máquina para que nadie se la pudiera abrir. Podía golpear, y ahora sí podría dar buenos golpes, como dijo Éponine para burlarse.

—Ahora sí que podré enfrentarme a Sous en igualdad de condiciones.

—No vayas a dedicarte a golpear a todo bicho viviente. Sigue siendo metal y puedes abollar la carcasa. Por no hablar de romperlo. —Le pidió ella mientras se acerba a la camisa de Parnasse para abrir una de las mangas para que pudiera ponérsela con aquel brazo mecánico, ya que tenía que llevárselo puesto para que no llamara la atención. Con la gabardina no se vería.

Con las tijeras empezó a descoser la costura que llevaba desde el puño desgastado hasta el codo.

—Dime, Ponine… —Cuando Montparnasse la llamaba "Ponine" no podía querer nada bueno. El muchacho se había situado a su lado, colocando la mano mecánica en el límite de la cintura. —Si te toco el culo en estos momentos, ¿cuenta como magreo?

—En estos momentos —utilizó ella la misma expresión que él, —no sé si tienes más dura la mano o la cara. —Le colocó la camisa en su hombro, volviéndose hacia él, y con ello, obligándole a apartar la mano.

—Yo diría que hay una tercera cosa dura… —Y con picardía, intentó acercarse a ella con lascivas intenciones.

Que Éponine descubrió pronto aquellas intenciones, a causa de los diversos años que se conocían, y eludió su movimiento, colocando una mano en las partes bajas del moreno y apretando.

—Esto que no te refieras a esto, Montparnastie… —Le divertía ver la cara que ponía aguantando el dolor.

—Perra. —Pronunció antes de por fin ser liberado de la mano de la más joven.

—Anda, ponte la camisa y lárgate. Que tengo mucho trabajo. —Se apoyo en la mesa, pasándose una mano por el pelo, mientras veía como se vestía.

El torso desnudo del muchacho no causaba en ella la misma reacción que en el resto de mujeres que habrían tenido tal oportunidad. Ella se había fijado en un primer momento en las diversas heridas que recorrían su cuerpo, producto del trabajo, o de la ausencia de este que podían pensar alguno, que tenía, antes que en los músculos que delineaban sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo, también a causa del mismo trabajo.

Ahora simplemente buscaba nuevas heridas, que siempre había, como esa del costado que estaba casi cicatrizada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Posiblemente fue en la última toma de medidas para el brazo, antes de que le pidiera a Parnasse que la dejase trabajar tranquila. Y Montparnasse, como de costumbre, aunque pareciera extraño, la había dejado, y había esperado, posiblemente impaciente, a que fuese ella quien le buscase.

Como no podía ser de otro modo en alguien que debía estar pendiente de la mirada de los demás para evitar ser descubierto en mitad de un hurto, acabó dándose cuenta de la mirada de la joven y rápidamente se abrochó la camisa, tapando la herida.

Éponine no merecía perder ni un instante de su tiempo en preocuparse por él. Y al contrario. Él no era merecedor de aquello.

—La manejas rápido. —Pronunció ella, posiblemente disimulando. Y es que el joven se abrochaba los botones con pericia.

—Me voy a divertir con esto mucho.

—Antes de que se te pase por la cabeza: No intentes masturbarte con ella.

—Le quitas toda la diversión.

Sin parar de reír, el moreno se acercó de nuevo a la joven, le dejó un beso en la frente, que Éponine no rehuyó esta vez.

—Eres estupenda. —Susurró. Y como si estuviese a punto de que se le cayera la máscara de tío duro que llevaba siempre, se separó de ella y caminó hasta la gabardina para ponérsela. —Me voy.

—Si tienes cualquier problema, pásate por aquí. Ni se te ocurra creer que uno de mis diseños puede ser reparado por uno de tus amigotes, o por piezas que yo no haya aprobado. —Le advirtió con los brazos cruzados, acostumbrada ya a aquellos prontos que le daban de vez en cuando.

—Tranquila. —Abrió la puerta, topándose con el comiendo de la tormenta. —No te quedes mucho trabajando. —Le pidió antes de salir, alzando simplemente una mano a modo de despedida.

Éponine cerró, volviendo a echar el pestillo. Siempre que se iba, se quedaba el ambiente silencioso y sólo.


End file.
